


Coma

by bar_allen



Series: Hal Jordan on the CW! [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: No Slash, everything else is canon, hal jordan joins the arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: The particle accelerator explodes, and Hal watches the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2! Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think/want to see next! :)

Hal was sitting in a pizza restaurant, munching on his slice while checking his phone. Once he was finished, he looked up to call for the check and that’s when he saw the news. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked the waiter to turn the volume of the TV up.

“-ticle Accelerator explosion, which sent a huge shockwave throughout Central City two nights ago, has been the cause of the death of 17 people and the injury of countless others. Several more have gone missing and the police are assuming that they were killed that night and their bodies were destroyed due to the explosion.

So far, there has been no comment from the STAR labs team, who’ve lost their lead engineer Ronald Raymond, amongst other scientists. Harrison Wells himself was injured but there’s been no news on his medical condition.

As for the injured citizens, we’ve added an updated list of their names and conditions on our website for any concerned family member to check,“

That was when Hal stopped listening to the news reporter and immediately unlocked his phone. He had been trying to call Barry for the past two days, but there had been no answer. He hadn’t thought much of it but now that he’d learnt the news of what happened in Central City, he felt worry fill his senses.

He dialled Barry’s number. Then Iris’. Then Joe’s. But no one was picking up, so he gave up and decided to check the internet.

‘Barry’s probably fine. I’m just looking at this website to make sure.’ The pilot thought to himself.

But Barry was far from fine, and what little optimism Hal had was completely gone as he scrolled through the list and found the name he’d been dreading to see.

Bartholomew Allen. Struck by lightning. Condition: comatose, unstable.

Hal’s heart dropped and within minutes he’d paid for his pizza, powered up his ring and flew towards Central City.

On his way to his friend’s city, the Green Lantern’s mind went through all sorts of emotions. But most of all, he felt anger. Anger at Harrison Wells for not being careful enough. Anger at the Wests for not calling him. Anger at Barry for being near the Particle Accelerator. Anger at the world because his friend had already gone through so much, too much.

Then, he felt fear. Fear for his best friend’s life because Barry was just too young and he didn’t deserve any of this. But also, fear for himself. What would he do if Barry was gone? The young scientist was the one person Hal could talk to about anything without a single worry.

It wasn’t like Hal didn’t have any other friends because he did. But Barry was the only one who understood. Barry would sit and listen to Hal rant about other Green Lanterns and about Oa and about all those other alien species out there, and he would understand because he’d believed in the impossible himself. He’d seen it with his own eyes.

He would listen to the Green Lantern’s stories and would never judge any action Hal did.

He would offer Hal advice whenever he needed it, and sometimes a place to sleep in whenever Hal was too tired to fly back to Coast City.

Barry was the best man Hal had ever met, the best friend he had ever had. And that was why, upon his arrival to Central City, and after seeing the boy’s condition, the pilot rented a small room in the city to stay in while his friend recovered.

He’d visited every day in the hospital, and when Barry was moved to STAR labs, those visits never stopped. And whenever he was called for Green Lantern duty, the first thing he would do after coming back to Earth would be dropping by to check on his best friend.

Hal never lost hope that Barry would wake up because if there was anything that he learnt from Barry, other than all the random scientific facts, it was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if I got Hal's characterization all wrong. I haven't read much GL comics so I'm using what little knowledge I have of him from the cartoons and from the Brave and the Bold series.
> 
> Twitter: @barthollen
> 
> Tumblr: http://winacklecki.tumblr.com/


End file.
